lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Link, The Hero of Twilight (DetectiveSky612)
Link is one of the Legend of Zelda characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing in the franchise's Story Pack. Background Link grew up in Ordon Village, moving there after an accident destroyed his home and city in the Gerudo Desert. He remained undisturbed and happy until the Twilight Invasion, when he answered to the call of adventure and set off from Ordon Village to save the world. Along the way, he collected the Fused Shadows, rebuilt a broken Mirror of Twilight, defeated Ganondorf once and for all, and rescued the Princesses of the Twili and Hylians. He was interrupted in his quest when he reached where Ganondorf was supposed to be, finding instead a black hole. When several other Links fell out of it, he joined them, this time questing to save the multiverse. World Legend of Zelda World: Link's House Abilities * Mirror Portal Access * Acrobatics * Triforce Activation * Weapon Switch ** Master Sword & Hylian Shield *** Sword Switches *** Spinjitzu (Mapped to X as a Charge Attack) *** Vine Cut ** Gale Boomerang *** Boomerang Switches ** Bombs / Water Bombs *** Silver LEGO **** Underwater Silver LEGO ** Toggle Armour: Zora Armour / Hero's Clothes *** Dive ** Hero's Bow *** Precision Targets ** Ball & Chain *** Cracked LEGO *** Ice Smash ** Toggle Form: Wolf Link *** Hold B to switch back. *** Mini Access *** Dig ** Lantern *** Illumination * Character Switch (Upon Story Completion) ** Dusk - Link, the Hero of Twilight (from Twilight Princess) ** Ocarina - Link, The Hero of Time (from Ocarina of Time) ** Mask - Link, The Hero of Termina (from Majora's Mask) ** Genesis - Link, The Hero of the Goddess (from Skyward Sword) ** Speck - Link, The Hero of the Minish (from Minish Cap) ** Green/Red/Blue/Vio - Link, The Hero of Light (from Four Swords Adventures) ** The Four - Link, the Hero of the Four Sword (from Four Swords) ** Lore - Link, the Hero of Legend (from a Link to the Past, Oracle games, Link's Awakening) ** Realm - Link, the Hero of Hyrule (from Zelda & Zelda II) ** Wind - Link, the Hero of Winds (from Wind Waker & Phantom Hourglass) ** Steam - Link, the Hero of Spirits (from Spirit Tracks) ** Sketch - Link, the Hero of Lorule (from Link Between Worlds) ** ??? - Link, the Hero of the Wild (from Breath of the Wild) ** Shadow - the Hero's Shadow (Go and have a crack at any of these if you think you're up to scratch.) Quotes Link reacts with voiced-over existing quotes from Dimensional Links. Gallery Link (Hastatus).png|Link's outfit during the Battle for the Diamond Fist. Animations Entry: Link comes out and does a somersault on landing. Idle: Link puts his equipped item away, adjusts his tunic, and then takes the item back out. Exit: Link dissolves into black squares which fly into the portal. Trivia * This Link is based mostly off of the Hero of Twilight, with a single idle animation borrowed from Ocarina of Time. Character Tag Link's Tag is green and beige, with a Triforce at the front. Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Characters Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Custom characters by DetectiveSky612 Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Weapon Switch Category:Character Changing